So sorry
So sorry is a live stream by Lps Wildwolf. It features Fluffy and Cream and the replacement of an incomplete live stream. They were being named at the climax of the live, but before remained as Lps Wildwolf and Lps Tie Dye. It was streamed on November 24, 2018. Plot Lps Wildwolf and Lps Tie Dye (Fluffy and Cream) welcome back SurfingisMyThing It's So Cool, the person that joined their previous live that was deleted and this was said as a replacement for it. To do so, the viewer asks the duo to recap their reactions to the videos he asked them to react to on the deleted the live (Pie Note), an animated video about musical creatures making a pie, and a clip from the movie Leap! that the viewer uploaded, where Felicie is given Odette's own special ballet pointe shoes. The viewer then says that he will share the live stream and share it to his friends, which the duo are proud of, then a comment pops up saying that he loved The Wiggles as a toddler and they did as well. They start to sing "It's the Hard-Knock Life" (the version from the 2014 Annie remake), and the viewer starts challenging the duo to guess what movie he's describing. But first, the viewer says that he has an appearance as himself in Disney's Ralph Breaks the Internet, and that the duo are planning to go see it. This is one of the movies included in the challenge as well. The others were A Wrinkle in Time, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, and Super Buddies. Once the game is over, the viewer asks if they have seen the movie Moana, which they have. They turn out they have also seen the teaser trailer for Ralph Breaks the Internet, which they feel bad at the trailer's ending. The viewer then asks them to react to the post-credits scene of the film, where the video already became terminated and they didn't want to react to it anymore. Then they are asked to play the song "A Place Called Slaughter Race" from that same movie, but turns out they can't do it due to them not seeing the movie. The only song they sang were Lucid Dreams... together. But they did accept other requests as well, such as playing a techno remix of the Wonder Pets! theme song and singing other songs as well, including "Little Do You Know" by Alex and Sierra, and "You're Welcome" from Moana. Shadow Whizard comes on and says hello and Lps Tie Dye announces that she’ll make a variety of skits. They move to another spot and the viewer gives the mascots names (Fluffy and Cream), then being requested to do a MV (music video) of A Place Called Slaughter Race after their upcoming skit The Thanksgiving Disaster. But they returned to normal talking until their lunch is delivered. Trivia *The duo started to sing "It's the Hard-Knock Life" in the deleted live stream then accidentally ended the stream then deleted it, then started this one. *This live stream features childhood shows as well. *The remix of the Wonder Pets! theme song is produced by Attic Stein. *Fluffy and Cream were the same mascots that were used in the incomplete deleted live stream. *In the deleted live stream, they were asked to react to the videos but they were reacted again due to it being deleted. It was being deleted because their faces were shown.